June 13, 2006
Midler's "the rose" plays Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed Kayla: Mom wants me to come home for Frankie and Jennifer's wedding. She says that everybody misses me so much and that Bo needs me. I haven't seen all of them in such a long time. I'd like to go. I just don't know if I can. I still miss you so much. Nick: I'm sorry, Mr. Deveraux, but I'm not your brother. My name's Nick Stockton. Now, maybe I look something like your brother. I guess he had one eye, huh? Jack: You don't look something like him. You are him. But that can't be. When we -- he's dead. Nick: See? Jack: We buried him. Nick: Listen, you've got to try to calm down. Jack: There's only one Steven Earl "Patch" Johnson, and I'm looking at him. Nick: You've had a high fever. Maybe you're still delirious. Now, I've got an appointment to get Mr. Ross over to rehab. I got to go. Jack: Wait, wait, wait. Don't go, please. Stay. Nick: I'm trying to keep my job here, dude. I'll check back later. I'll send a nurse in -- pretty one. Jack: I don't know. You got to be Steve. And if Jennifer or Kayla were here, they'd -- they'd believe that, too. Nick: The nurse said you didn't eat your dinner. How about some dessert? Orange sherbet. Jack: I wasn't hungry. Nick: All right. Those meds you're given can really do a number on your appetite. And at the doses you're getting, they can mess with your head, too. Jack: Are you trying to say that it's because of the drugs I'm taking that I'm thinking that you're my brother, that I'm hallucinating? Nick: Could be. It's common for patients in the end stages of illnesses like yours to think that they see people from their past, people who aren't here anymore. And who's to say they don't, that it isn't a way for the spirits of their loved ones to help ease their transition to the other side? Jack: But you're not on the other side. You're right here. And you're not a spirit. You're Steve Johnson. You're my brother, and I'm gonna prove it to you. Nick: How? Jack: I'm gonna call your wife. Nick: Oh, goody. Now I have a wife, too? I say love, it is a flower and you, its only seed it's the heart afraid of breaking that never... Steve: With this ring, Steven Earl Johnson and Kayla Caroline Brady become one right now and forever. Kayla: Now and forever. I love you. Kayla: Can you, uh, help me with these? Steve: What are you doing? Kayla: Come here. Steve: What do you want to do now? Kayla: Just trust me, sweets. Steve: That's real cute. All right, stick it in there. What are you up to? You gonna challenge somebody here? Kayla: Nope. Steve: Hmm? Kayla: I want to see if you trust me. Steve: All right, now what? Kayla: Now this. Steve: Oh! Steve: Ready? Okay. Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed some say love, it is a hunger an endless, aching need I say love, it is a flower and you, its only seed Lies the seed that with the sun's love rings In the spring becomes the rose Kayla: Hello. I can't believe it. Kayla: I cannot believe it's you, but I know who put you up to this. Jennifer: Well, yes, you know, it is not easy saying no to your mother. Kayla: Are things really as bad with Bo and Hope as she said? Jennifer: Yeah. Look, maybe if you came back here, you could give them a fresh perspective. Kayla: Oh, now you really sound like my mother -- a little catholic guilt. Jennifer: Laughing Wait a minute. That's not what I meant. Kayla: I know. I know. I'm just kidding. Jennifer: Look, I, um, I just wanted to tell you, I know what it's like to lose the man that you love. And I know how much it hurts to see reminders of him everywhere. So I know that you coming back to Salem, you would be confronted with your life with Steve everywhere you turn. But I want you to know that those reminders don't always have to be painful. Every memory I have with Jack, every happy memory was made here. And it's good for me because it gives me comfort. I feel close to him. Kayla: Really? Jennifer: Yeah, Kayla, really. Kayla: You know, Jennifer, it's so good to talk to somebody who really understands. Jennifer: Yeah, me too. So, what do you say? Does this mean you're gonna come home for my wedding? Kayla: Yeah, yeah, of course I'll come. I mean, how could I -- how could I possibly miss seeing you become my sister-in-law all over again? Nick: Go ahead. Pick up the phone and call her. Jack: I don't have the number. Nick: You people are from Salem, right? Try Salem information. Jack: She's not there. I think she lives somewhere in Los Angeles. Nick: Ooh, well, that's a whole lot of phone books. Gonna have to be more specific. Why don't you call your wife for the number? Jack: It's like I told you. I told Dr. Butler. She already thinks I'm dead. She's already mourned me. I'm not putting her through all this again. Nick: Hmm. Well, I don't know what to say, except that maybe you don't really want this fantasy challenged. Jack: It's not a fantasy. It's not a fantasy. You're Steve Johnson. You're my brother. I don't know how you're still alive or why you don't remember who you are, but you're Steve. And Kayla's still out there, and believe it or not, she still loves you. Nick: Oh, that reminds me. I give all my new patients one of these. It says, "I am loved." Gonna eat that sherbet? Jack: sharply Nick: No? Jack: No. Nick: All right, I'll check back with you later. Jack: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Just -- please. Look, I know you don't think you're my brother Steve, but just -- here. Take a look at this. Just take a look at the woman in that picture. Tell me you don't know who she is. Nick: She's your wife. Jack: That's it. I knew it. You do remember. Caroline: Any luck? Jennifer: Yes, she's booking a flight. She'll be here later today. Caroline: Oh, that is wonderful! You did it. Kayla: Thank God for budget airlines. Maybe mom and Jennifer are right. Maybe I can't stay away forever. I can't hide from my memories. Maybe it's time for me to go home. Jack: If you remember Jennifer, then you're halfway to remembering me and everything else about your life. Nick: Yeah, except, Mr. Jack deveraux, I don't remember Jennifer. I just assumed that if you had a picture of a beautiful woman and kids in a locket, the woman would be your wife. And she is beautiful. Jack: Yes, she is. And I love every inch of her. Nick: But you won't call every inch of her. Jack: I told you, I can’t. Nick: Well, then I don't know how we're gonna find you this Kaylie's phone number. Jack: Kayla. Look... I got another way of proving that you're my blood brother. Nick: Yeah, what's that? Jack: I want you to grant my dying wish. Take a DNA test with me. Nick: Ai-ai-ai. Jack: Will you do it? Will you grant me my dying wish and take the DNA test with me? Nick: I told you, man. I've seen this kind of thing before. It's either the meds or wishful thinking or you're a whack job. Jack: Then humor me. Nick: All right. If it'll make you rest easier, I'll take a DNA test with you. I'll prove to you I'm not who you think I am. You want some? Category:2006